What if we could?
by Ivanna19
Summary: Chihiro is getting married! or so does Kohaku thinks :S find out what the real situation is! btw this is a songfic. hope you like it, please review!


this is a little songfic i made, its also my first fic. this story has been hovering around my head after i saw the movie, this was the first song i could think of, its just perfect for those two! :3 the song is What if we could by Blue October (curse you Stephenie Meyer for taking my favorite band !!) apologies to any meyer fan. please dont be hard on me about grammar english is not my first language hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writting it! Disclaimer: i dont own spirited away...... nor facebook XD ! reveiw please, por favor, per piacere, s'il vous plaît, bitte,...... those are the only languages i know :P Enjoy!!!!

**What if we could**

**Put our lives on**

**Hold and meet some**

**Where inside of the world**

**I would meet you**

**Would you meet me?**

**2, 3, 4...**

He fly off the bathhouse, he was sure that he will find her, he didn't care where, he just had to see her again, to meet with her again no matter what it would take for it to happen.

**On a park bench**

**On a sky scrape**

**On a mountain**

**Oh yeah, whatever it takes**

**I would meet you**

**Would you meet me?**

Kohaku look everywhere for Chihiro, he started at the blue house on the end, and then he tried the school, the park, everywhere until he saw her mother. He was so desperate he didn't care she would say, he had to ask her, even if it where bad news, he had to know!

Slowly he descended, transform and walk up to Chihiros mother, and said in a cool, calm voice, "Hello madam, I'm sorry to bother you but, I am a friend of your daughter, and I been trying to find her, could you please tell me where she is?"

Chihiros mother just took a look at him and said, "She's picking up her dress for the weeding."

With that she left not letting him answer or even say thank you.

**I'm glad to say that we've met**

**But I'm sad to say that the circumstances weren't**

**On our side**

**So go on**

**Go on be your own**

**Go on be your own star**

He flew off he couldn't believe Chihiro was getting married, how long had he take to return?

Even under such circumstances he wanted to see her again, only to say hello and wish her happiness and if she permit him, to stay and just be her friend. He was thinking millions of things as he reach a park to rest, he still had no idea where Chihiro could be at the moment.

And if the gods where feeling merry and wanted to help him, he saw Chihiro walk into the park and sit in a bench right in front of the tree he was hiding in.

**What if we could?**

**Where would we go?**

**If it felt right**

**Would you want me to know?**

**I would meet you**

**Would you meet me?**

**It's like a last chance**

**For a first dance**

**You're a sunrise**

**Can't somehow exist**

**I would meet you**

**Would you meet me?**

He never felt so happy and heartbroken in his life before, she was just stunning, her hair was the same, her body was perfect, her eyes were still the same of the ten-year old he had met, kami knows how many years ago.

He slowly came down the tree and started walking towards her it was his last chance to be with her, to hug her, and talk to her, before she belong to some other man.

**I'm glad to say that we've met**

**But I'm sad to say that the circumstances weren't**

**On our side**

He finally reaches her and said," Glad to see you again Chihiro."

Chihiros eyes widened as soon as she turns and sees the young man behind her.

He has grown, for kami has he grown into a very handsome man, she simply couldn't stop herself. She look every inch of him and finally said," You came back."

**So go on**

**Go on be your own**

**Go on be your own star**

"I heard you were getting married and I wanted to wish you happiness in your life, and if you let me stay be just your friend, anything as long as I get to be with you."

"..WH-what?"

A** simple star in my eyes**

**In my eyes**

**Look in my eyes**

**Just look in my eyes**

**My eyes**

**My eyes!!!**

"Don't play dumb Chihiro,look in my eyes and tell me the truth, I know you're getting married your mother told me." He said in a sad voice. Chihiro was confused, but she managed to ask, "Kohaku what exactly did my mother told you?"

"She told me, you were picking up your dress for the weeding."

'_Shit mom, couldn't you be a little more specific!!' _Chihiro curse at her mother in her head.

**What if we could**

**Put our lives on**

**Hold and meet some**

**Where inside of the world**

**I would meet you**

**Would you meet me?**

"Um… Kohaku, sorry to break the news to you, but am not getting married, it's my cousins weeding." She said having a laughing fit to the fact that Kohaku had so many different expressions in his lovely face at the same time.

**On a park bench**

**On a sky scrape**

**On a mountain**

**Oh yeah, whatever it takes**

**I would meet you**

**Would you meet me?**

While Kohaku was still in his little shock Chihiro took advantage of it and took a picture of his hilarious face with her new digital camera.

Finally Kohaku got out of his shock and was so happy he pick up Chihiro and hug her so tight she thought her eyes where going to flew off her sockets, but still hug him back.

**God I would**

**God I would**

**I would meet you**

**Would you meet me?**

Kohaku pull her a way a bit and kiss her with lots of love and passion. Chihiro almost had a mental meltdown at this but didn't complain.

"I told you we would meet again." Kohaku said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh… and by the way don't you dare post that picture on facebook.", he said while Chihiro run away with her camera and said, " Good idea!!!!"

**I would meet you**

**I would meet you**

**I would meet you**


End file.
